


Shivering Neko

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiraishi finds Eiji near the train station in Tokyo wandering in a building snow storm and, when he finds the other boy is catatonic he takes him to his boyfriend's house for the night. From that point on, Yukimura learns not only what happened, but starts plotting his revenge. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yukimura looked up at the clock for what had to be the tenth time in as many minutes. The snow blowing past the window wouldn’t have been enough to worry him normally, but his boyfriend was supposed to come and spend the weekend with him - both schools were out on break - and he was late. Not that Shiraishi couldn’t take care of himself, he was equally as strong as Yukimura in many regards, but with the snow as an added factor, Yukimura couldn’t help but worry. He was just about to check his cell phone for a text when the lights flickered and the power went out. With a small sigh he made his way slowly to the kitchen and started to pull out candles and the matches. Now he wished he’d changed the batteries in the flashlight when his mother asked him to.

He’d just got a candle lit when there was a hard knock on the front door. Cupping his hand in front of the candle flame so it wouldn’t blow out, Yukimura hurried to the entry way and set the candle down out of the way. Then he pushed the door open. “Suke.”

“Hey, sorry I’m late, Seiichi,” Shiraishi replied. “I ran into some trouble.”

That’s when Yukimura realized that his boyfriend was holding onto a snow covered form. “Bring him inside,” he said. “The hot spring is the best place for us all right now. As you can see, we just lost power.”

“Then I’m really glad you live where you do.” Shiraishi kissed his boyfriend softly and handed off his burden. “I couldn’t just leave him out in the snow.”

Yukimura pushed the hood back and almost did a double take. “Kikumaru Eiji,” he said softly, working the boy out of his heavy jacket. “Is he unconscious?”

“Catatonic,” Shiraishi replied. “I found him wandering near the train station and, when he wouldn’t go home or answer any of my questions, I thought bringing him here would be a better option than letting him die from the storm. I already called his family and let them know he was safe and warm.”

“Good.” Yukimura didn’t like Seigaku, but he would never turn anyone away when they needed his help, especially on a night where the snow was almost horizontal and there was no power. “I’ll get him washed up if you want to light some more candles and find the futons. I think we’ll need to sleep in there tonight to stay warm, unless you want to try and fit all three of us in my bed.”

“The spring will be better,” Shiraishi agreed. “I’ll meet you there. Can you make it in the dark?”

“Yeah, I already lit some candles in there, hoping to surprise you,” Yukimura admitted. “See you in a few.”

Yukimura walked slowly, making sure that Eiji had each foot in place before taking another step, talking softly the whole time. “Well, Eiji, I wonder what you were doing by the train station by yourself on such a night,” he started. “This isn’t a night where you should be out without a lot of preparation and thought. Still, you’re welcome to stay here until the storm blows itself out and the trains start running again. We’ll keep you warm and safe, but I do wonder how we’re going to get you to eat and drink.” He sat Eiji down on the bench near the shower and started to methodically strip the other boy. He folded the clothes neatly, noticing that the t-shirt was torn almost in two and shook his head. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but it was starting to look like Shiraishi was a guardian angel. Once Eiji was naked, Yukimura pulled off his own clothes and moved them into the shower.

“Seiichi?”

“In here,” Yukimura replied. “Suke, take a look at his t-shirt.”

“What the hell?” Shiraishi exclaimed. “Seii, I think he was attacked.”

“But it would’ve had to been inside somewhere because he had his hoodie and jacket on over it, which means that he was able to escape and ran away.”

“That does explain why he’s so out of it. You need help in there?”

“No, I’ve got it.” Yukimura was quiet for a moment. “Suke, I think we should call his buchou too. I know you said you called his family, but I think we need answers so we can help him.”

“You want me to do it?”

“Let me, I know Tezuka fairly well. Here, why don’t you finish up with Eiji and you both soak for a while. I’ll be there in a minute. Oh, where’s his cell phone?”

“Left pants pocket.” Shiraishi changed places with his boyfriend, eyes roaming over the dripping pale skin and fought not to get too excited. There was no way they’d be able to do anything while they had Eiji to take care of.

“Later,” Yukimura said with a smile, catching the look. He wrapped a towel around his lean hips and moved to dig out Eiji’s cell phone. It was the work of a moment to flip it open and find Tezuka’s number in the contacts list. He pushed call and settled the phone against his ear, watching Shiraishi finish washing the all too still boy. It just wasn’t natural for Eiji to be so still and calm. Yukimura had no idea what could have happened to make him check out like he had.

“Eiji, where are you?”

“Gomen, Tezuka, this is Yukimura Seiichi.”

“Yukimura, why do you have Eiji’s cell phone?” Tezuka asked.

“My friend found your missing neko wandering lost in the snow and brought him here before the trains shut down and they were stranded,” Yukimura replied. “We’ve already called his family and they know he’s safe, but when I undressed him to soak in my family’s hot spring, I found that his shirt had been torn in two. I believe he’s been attacked, Tezuka.”

There was silence for a moment. “Eiji has been acting strange lately, but as far as I know he hasn’t told anyone what’s bothering him. I can make some calls and check with the others who have cell phones, but we’ve lost power here and I might not be able to get a hold of everyone.”

“Who was he with tonight?”

“I’m not his keeper.”

“But you are his buchou,” Yukimura said. “I always know where my players are, Tezuka, and what they’re doing. Tonight, for example, Akaya is having Marui and Jackal for a sleep over and video game night. Sanada and Yanagi are studying, and Niou is plotting new pranks with Yagyuu.”

“I’m not that much of a slave driver,” Tezuka said.

Yukimura smiled. “Oh, but Tezuka, the devotion of a team is something that must be earned,” he said. “If you can find out who Eiji was planning to spend the night with, then it might also tell us who attacked him.”

“None of my team would do something like this,” Tezuka snapped. “And you should just ask him.”

“Oh, I must have forgotten to mention that he’s completely catatonic,” Yukimura said. “I am a little concerned about getting him to eat and drink, but I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it. I suggest you make the phone calls, Tezuka, and figure out what happened. I have enough to deal with here.”

“You always think you’re so much better than everyone else, Yukimura.”

“It’s only because I am,” Yukimura smiled. He clicked the phone closed and dropped it on the bench. “No one on his team would do something like this. I think the man is totally blind, Suke.”

Shiraishi smiled over at his boyfriend. He’d managed to get both himself and Eiji into the hot water and was supporting the smaller boy. “He only cares about their tennis potential and how well they can play,” he said. “Does he even realize they’re human beings who need affection, not just laps?”

“Are you still talking about Tezuka?” Yukimura asked as he slid into the water on Eiji’s other side. 

“You know better than that.”

“It does rather sound like me when I’m on the tennis court though, doesn’t it?” Yukimura smiled. 

“But away from the courts you care about each of your starters, just like I do. We know more about them than, in some cases, they know about themselves and that’s how we can push them to make themselves stronger. Does Tezuka realize this?”

“No,” Yukimura sighed. “In many ways he’s blind.” He paused when Eiji made a sound. “Did you hear that?”

“Nya,” Eiji murmured. “Nya.”

Shiraishi’s face softened into a smile. “He’s mewing,” he whispered.

“You never told me you wanted a cat,” Yukimura replied. He ran his hand through Eiji’s soft hair and smiled in relief and slight amusement when the red head pushed against his hand just like a cat would. “I think maybe he’s waking up.”

“Good, I was getting scared.”

“Me too.”

The pair fell silent, eyes fixed on Eiji. The red head leaned in closer to Shiraishi, mewing softly under his breath as he curled up. Shiraishi wrapped both arms around Eiji and supported him so he wouldn’t fall of the bench. “Kikumaru-kun,” he whispered. “Can you hear me?”

Eiji’s eyelids fluttered and then opened slowly. “Nya?”

“You’re safe,” Shiraishi said. “And in an onsen, so try not to move suddenly.”

“How did I get here?” Eiji asked slowly looking around. “Aren’t you from Shitenhoji?”

“Yeah, I was in Tokyo for the day and found you wandering in a snow storm. You were really out of it, so I more or less kidnapped you to keep you safe.” Shiraishi smiled at the confused look. “We’re at my boyfriend’s house, Kikumaru-kun.”

Eiji blinked and looked behind him. “Nya!” he exclaimed and jumped, falling into the water. 

“Seiichi, you didn’t mention that he was scared of you,” Shiraishi scolded.

“I didn’t know he was,” Yukimura replied. He held out a hand to the now completely soaked boy. “I promise not to hurt you, Kikumaru-kun. Please, come and sit back down. When was the last time you ate anything?”

“This morning,” Eiji replied. He sat on the seat next to the one Shiraishi and Yukimura were sharing. “Before I left home.” He sat up suddenly. “Home!”

“Shhh, it’s okay. I called your family when I realized I couldn’t get you home,” Shiraishi said. “They know you’re safe. We also called your buchou.”

“Why?”

Yukimura leaned forward. “Your t-shirt was in tatters when I took your jacket off, Kikumaru-kun,” he said. “And I was afraid you had been attacked. I didn’t wish to alarm your family, so I called Tezuka. He said he didn’t know what your plans for the day were.”

“I don’t remember anything,” Eiji said softly. “I was spending the day with Oishi to do my homework and play some video games.”

Shiraishi looked over at his boyfriend. “I think we need to feed our stray neko, Seiichi,” he said. “How ‘bout it, Kikumaru-kun; are you hungry?”

Eiji nodded. “But how can we cook with no power?” he asked.

“I’d already made dinner,” Yukimura replied. “Kikumaru-kun, considering the state of your clothes, would you like to borrow something to wear?”

“Um,” Eiji said looking down at his hands.

Yukimura smiled and reached over, touching Eiji’s shoulder softly. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it.”

“Thank you,” Eiji said.

“Stay here and stay warm,” Shiraishi said. “Seiichi, you get the clothes, I’ll get dinner and we’ll meet back here.”

“Sounds good,” Yukimura agreed. “What would you like to drink, Kikumaru-kun?”

“Water is fine.”

“Okay, we’ll be right back.”

Yukimura and Shiraishi dried off and got dressed quickly, neither wanting to leave Eiji alone longer than they had to. It wasn’t until they were back in the main part of the house that Shiraishi spoke quietly. “He’s lying, Seiichi.”

“I know,” Yukimura replied. “He knows who attacked him. He just doesn’t want to say anything.”

“Which means it’s someone we know, or at least know of,” Shiraishi said. “Like maybe one of his team.”

“We need to be sure of that before we say anything to Tezuka. He’s already mad at me for what I said last time I called him. The last thing I want to do is get his ire up by suggesting that one of his team attacked one of their team mates.”

Shiraishi snorted. “But can you really see that pushover Oishi attacking anyone?”

“Tezuka did say that there’s been something bothering Eiji,” Yukimura said. “Let me give Renji a call and see if he can get in touch with his friend, Inui. Maybe the data master has noticed something that the others haven’t.”

“Okay, I’ll get dinner ready. Did you make enough for all of us?”

“Oh, Suke, I’m used to how much you can eat,” Yukimura smiled. “I made enough for eight. If it’s not enough, we have snacks in the cupboards. None of us are going to go hungry tonight.”

Shiraishi laughed and kissed his boyfriend softly before making his way into the kitchen. Yukimura climbed the stairs to his room carefully and took out his cell phone while digging out some clothes for Eiji to wear. “Renji.”

“Good evening, Seiichi, do you have power?”

“No, it’s been out for almost an hour,” Yukimura replied. “You?”

“About the same. Niou and Akaya have both called me because they knew that Genichiro is here. Neither of their houses have power either.”

“I’m not surprised with the turn the storm took,” Yukimura said. “And I appreciate them calling Sanada rather than me because Suke is here.”

“They know. Now, what can I do for you? I’m actually surprised that you’re calling because your boyfriend is there and normally you’d be a little too busy to call any of us.”

“We have a problem here, Renji. Suke found Kikumaru Eiji from Seigaku wandering catatonic in the snow down in Tokyo and brought him here. He’s been attacked, but is claiming not to know what happened,” Yukimura said. “I was hoping that you might be able to get in touch with your friend and see what he knows.”

“It is possible. Sadaharu has a cell phone so we should still be able to talk for a time, until the towers start shutting down. What do you want me to ask?”

“Eiji says that he spent the day with his doubles partner, Oishi. Suke and I don’t think that Oishi would be able to hurt his partner, but we want to know who did this to him and why,” Yukimura said. “If only so we can help him talk things out. Right now he’s scared and doesn’t want anyone near him.”

Yanagi sighed. “And there is a 98% chance that waking up in one of the major rival team’s captain’s house isn’t helping matters either. Especially as all Seigaku knows about you is how mean you can be to your team.”

“We thought of that. I’ve contacted Tezuka to tell him what happened.” Yukimura paused for a minute. “Renji, I just realized that the first thing Tezuka said when he answered the phone was ‘Eiji, where are you?’ That’s hardly a normal way to answer a call from a friend.”

“How true. I’ll call Sadaharu, Seiichi, and call you when I’ve learned something that can help you.”

“Thank you, Renji. I’ll be waiting.”

He gathered up the clothes, enough for both of them for the night and next day just in case the storm didn’t clear up and went back downstairs. He could hear Shiraishi in the kitchen and smiled, making his way back towards the hot spring. Eiji was still sitting in the hot water, just staring off into the distance and, for a brief moment, Yukimura was scared that they had lost him again. But then his head turned towards the door and he tried to smile. “Thank you for all of this. I wish I knew what happened.”

“Kikumaru-kun, I know that you’ve only seen me on the tennis court and hope that you’ll realize that’s not how I always am,” Yukimura smiled. He set the clothes on the bench and picked up a towel. “Do you want to get out and get ready to eat?”

“I guess,” Eiji said. “Um, you guys can call me Eiji if you want. It’s easier.”

Yukimura handed him the towel with a soft smile. “Thank you, Eiji. You can use my first name if you want, but even if Suke offers, his last name is shorter than his first.”

That made Eiji smile. He wrapped the towel around his waist and took the second to dry off. “You are a lot nicer than you seem on the court,” he said. “Why?”

“On the courts, Eiji, I’m the Child of God, the buchou of King Rikkai Dai; we have an image and reputation to uphold,” Yukimura said. “How would it look to the other schools if any of Rikkai showed that we’re actually nice people?”

“I promise not to tell anyone.”

“Thank you.” Yukimura smiled. 

Shiraishi walked in, arms loaded down with food containers. “I think it would’ve been easier to have both of us bring down the food, Seiichi; you weren’t lying, were you?”

“Of course not,” Yukimura replied. “I wouldn’t want my boyfriend to go hungry while he’s here. Or a lost, hungry neko.”

Eiji took the bento that Shiraishi was holding out along with the chopsticks and opened it. “Ohhh, this looks good,” he said. “Itadakimasu~!”

Yukimura smiled softly and took his own bento. “There’s plenty, Eiji, so don’t worry about how much you eat. Suke always has a large appetite.”

“Thanks.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, each eating with a hunger that only teenage boys seemed to have and went through two bentos each. Yukimura sat back with his pop and left the final two for the other boys. He was still regaining his appetite after being sick for so long. And he enjoyed seeing others enjoy his cooking. “Isn’t that your phone, Seiichi?” Shiraishi asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Yukimura pulled his cell out of his pocket and flipped it open. “Renji?”

“Sadaharu was most distressed when I spoke with him,” Yanagi replied, not even bothering with pleasantries. “It seems that Oishi and Fuji hosted a party today where Eiji and Ryoma were to be the main entertainment. The only member of their team not present was their power player, Taka.”

Yukimura’s blue eyes hardened. “Renji, exactly what were they expected to do?”

“Sadaharu didn’t go into detail, but it sounded like part of it was lie still and take whatever the team wanted to do with them.” Yanagi paused for a breath. “Seiichi, we cannot allow this to continue. Something has to be done.”

“You’re right,” Yukimura said. “Call Niou and tell him that I want him at my house as soon as it’s safe to be outside.”

“You’re really going to do that?”

“I think our Petenshi will have fun with this, Renji. And I’ll make sure he’s safe.”

“I’ll pass along the message. Genichiro and I are ready to do whatever you want us to as well.”

“Thank you, Renji. I’ll let you know after I speak with Niou.” Yukimura closed his phone and sighed. “Eiji, that was one of my players. He spoke with Inui and found out what happened today.”

Eiji dropped his head. “I’m sorry for lying,” he said softly. “I’m just so embarrassed by the whole thing and want to forget about it.”

“There’s no reason for you to be embarrassed,” Yukimura said. “From the sounds of things you didn’t have much of a choice, and I find that inexcusable. What they did to you was horribly wrong.”

“It’s not the first time,” Eiji said. “They call them cat parties. It was all Oishi and Fuji’s idea, and Tezuka and the others just went along with it.” He sniffed and put down his bento. “No one ever said anything.”

“Seiichi?”

“Basically it’s a rape party, Suke,” Yukimura replied.

The normally calm buchou’s eyes flashed and he clenched his left hand. “Promise me Tezuka?” he asked.

“Nya!” Eiji replied. “You can’t!”

“Eiji,” Yukimura said softly but firmly, almost in his captain’s voice, “they are doing something horrible to a team mate and that is something that cannot be allowed. Tennis is about fun and winning, being with your team and growing stronger each game. It’s about unlocking potential and exploring personal boundaries.”

“And eliminating opponents where you can,” Shiraishi added with a smile.

“It is not for a group to pick on, hurt, maim or destroy another member of their team,” Yukimura continued. “That is not what a team is about, and I think it’s time that Tezuka and the others remembered that.”

“But they’ll hurt me for telling,” Eiji said.

“No they won’t.” Yukimura slid over next to the other boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “How would you like to never have to see any of them again?”

“How?”

“Seiichi...”

“It would only be to everyone’s benefit,” Yukimura said. “Eiji, you can stay here as long as you want. My parents won’t mind. It would be harder on you because you’d have to leave Tokyo, but you could transfer into Rikkai for the rest of the year and then high school. You would never have to see any of your team again.”

Eiji leaned against the Rikkai buchou. “I’d have to leave my family,” he said. He took a deep breath. “But I was going to do that for high school anyway. Can I really stay here?”

“Of course,” Yukimura said. “And Suke is going to be going to Rikkai for high school as well, so you’d already have two friends there. You don’t have to make the choice tonight, Eiji. You should probably sleep on it and then decide what you want to do.”

“Will you leave my team alone if I transfer?”

“We’re not going to hurt them,” Shiraishi said. “We’re just going to make sure they understand a few things. And we’ll need to see about Echizen too.”

“True,” Yukimura agreed. “Eiji, how does Ryoma feel about these parties?”

“I don’t know, he never tells anyone anything,” Eiji said. “He just puts up with whatever they want to do and never makes a noise. Then he acts like nothing happened the next day at school. I wish I could do that.”

Shiraishi sighed. “That means he’s hurting badly,” he said. “I’ll talk with him, Seiichi. I know you’ll want to talk with Oishi and Fuji yourself.”

Yukimura nodded. “I’ll speak with everyone before I’m done,” he said. “I won’t let anyone be hurt, Suke, Eiji; not if I can stop it.”  
*********************************

Eiji curled up in the corner on a futon and fell asleep after he brushed his teeth and went to the bathroom. Yukimura and Shiraishi moved into the cold kitchen to clean up and talk softly. “What are you planning, Seiichi?”

“A little revenge, Rikkai style,” Yukimura replied with a smirk. “Niou will be perfect to go in and make the initial contact for me, and then once the whole team is together, minus Taka, Eiji and Ryoma of course, I’ll have a talk with them. Then Tezuka is all yours.”

“Uhm, ecstasy,” Shiraishi smiled. “I wonder how long it will take me to break through that rock face he wears all the time?”

Yukimura snickered. “It’ll be worth watching,” he said. “We’ll have to be careful with Eiji though, Suke. He’s really hurt and lost right now.”

“He’s normally such a cheerful kid, it hurts to see him like this,” Shiraishi said. “I want to see him smile again.”

“Me too,” Yukimura said. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you this, but I’ve already been approached about captaining the high school team next year. Sanada will be my fukubuchou again and I think one of my priorities will be finding someone who can support Eiji on the court because he is a doubles player.”

“How much will this upset your planned lineup?”

“Not badly because I’ve been thinking we need a reserve, so I was planning to have nine players in place,” Yukimura said. “It’s not much of a stretch to go to ten and have a doubles team in reserve as well.” He paused for a moment. “Actually, I wonder how he would do with Marui? Jackal has been talking about returning to Brazil for high school and Marui needs a doubles partner if that happens.”

“I don’t think their play styles would mesh,” Shiraishi said. “I can play doubles, Seiichi; let me try. I know Marui can play singles as well. He could move into Akaya’s spot and that would still leave you with your one reserve player.”

Yukimura put the bento he was holding away and turned. “You and Eiji for doubles two, Niou and Yagyuu for doubles one, Marui, Renji, Sanada and myself for singles,” he said. “It has possibilities. Do you mind not being buchou?”

“Of course not. It’s too much trouble. Besides, Rikkai is yours.”

“We’ll have to go to the indoor courts when things are settled and play a match,” Yukimura said. “Marui and Jackal will be glad to help us out. I know Eiji is nervous around Niou and Yagyuu and it wouldn’t be fair to put you against any of the demons just yet.”

Shiraishi smiled. “It’s not going to be as easy as we’re thinking, Seiichi.”

“I know, but we have to start somewhere.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yukimura was used to being watched when he slept. When he was in the hospital he somehow managed to learn the feel of each gaze that was focused on him - from the doctors to his family and team. So when he felt a gaze on him that was not his boyfriend, but still known he stirred a little. “How did you get in here, Niou?” he asked not opening his eyes.

“I have my ways,” Niou replied softly. “Yanagi just said it was urgent and you needed me for something, Yukimura. I was surprised to get the call, seeing that Shira is here. Oh yeah, none of your pipes froze, but I started them dripping just in case. Don’t want to freak your parents out.”

Yukimura finally opened his eyes and looked up at his petenshi. “Give the key back, Niou. And thank you.”

“Puri.” Niou dropped a silver key into his buchou’s hand. “Is that a Seigaku player I see sleeping on the other side of the room?”

“Kikumaru Eiji, one of the Golden Pair,” Yukimura nodded. He sat up and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “How well can you mimic him, Niou?”

Niou moved silently across the room and studied the still sleeping boy for a moment. He tilted his head to the side and bit his lip and then grinned. He glanced at Yukimura and nodded. Yukimura knew the signs and nodded in reply. Niou’s grin deepened and he stood up, waves appearing and shifting around him until his image changed and Eiji was standing in his place.

“Good, Niou,” Yukimura smiled. “Come with me to the kitchen, please.”

“Okay,” Niou replied dropping the illusion. He didn’t know what was going on, but it wasn’t often that he had his buchou’s permission to play a prank and he was going to milk it for all he was worth. 

Yukimura sighed when he realized the power was still out and dug in the cabinet for a couple of protein shakes. “Breakfast?”

“Thanks. So what’s up, buchou?”

“The Seigaku team has been raping two of their members,” Yukimura said bluntly, “and we are going to put and end to it before more harm is done.”

Niou’s eyes hardened and he only just stopped himself from punching the wall. “Let me play with them for a while?” he asked with a wicked smirk.

“Suke and I have plans, Niou, but we can’t do anything without you. And Eiji is thinking about transferring into Rikkai for the rest of the year and high school,” Yukimura said. “He’s nervous around you and Yagyuu, but I wanted you to know that there’s a very good chance that he will be a member of our team soon.”

“We’ll talk to him,” Niou said. “Tennis is tennis, and we’re not like that off the court.”

“You can be,” Shiraishi said from behind them. “My pillow left.”

“Sorry,” Yukimura smiled. “Niou showed up and I wanted to let him know what was going on. I’d like to at least figure out our plan of attack today and move tonight if we can.”

“It’s still snowing pretty hard out there,” Niou said. “The trains won’t be running for another day at least. But that’s good because it’ll give me time to plan. Can I tell Yagyuu what’s going on?”

“Of course,” Yukimura said. “I know he’s your sounding board. Suke, I was thinking about leaving Eiji here with you for an hour and going to Renji’s house for a team meeting. I need to talk with my regulars.”

Shiraishi nodded and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “I’m sure we can find something to talk about,” he said. “Maybe I’ll suggest playing doubles with him and see how he feels about it. He’s been playing with the same partner a long time and that’s going to have an effect on his game. If he really does want to come to Rikkai, we’ll have to work to get our game perfect to live up to your standards.”

Yukimura smiled. “You are perfection walking, Suke,” he said. “If anyone can do it, I’m sure it’ll be you.” He ignored Niou’s mock gagging (knowing full well what the Petenshi and Gentleman got up to in the showers after practice) and looked back towards the hot spring. “Niou, would you be good enough to call everyone for me and tell them that I need them at Renji’s as soon as possible, please?”

“Shouldn’t we at least warn Yanagi that we’re coming?”

“I believe he’s expecting it, but I’ll call him as soon as you leave,” Yukimura said. “And I’ll see you there.”

“I can’t wait,” Niou smirked. “Later, Shira.”

Shiraishi laughed. “I wonder if I could convince Yagyuu to let me play a game with Niou,” he said. “There’s something about the Petenshi that just calls to me.”

“I’m sure it can be arranged,” Yukimura said. “Let’s get back before we freeze and I’ll call Renji. I’m sure my data expert will have some good ideas for us.”  
******************************

Eiji had awoken several times during the night, still convinced he could feel his teams’ groping hands. Each time he’d sat up and stared over at the buchoutachi curled up together on their futons. That was really what Eiji wanted and, when Oishi had invited him over that first time, he’d been excited, thinking he was finally going to get what he had been craving. But Oishi had been so different, almost cold as he stretched Eiji’s body open and pushed into him, ignoring the cries of pain as he moved, explaining exactly what was going to happen later that night when the rest of the team arrived.

He’d been mortified when Oishi pushed a toy in to keep him stretched and then dressed him in a black tennis-style skirt and tank top with matching cat ears and tail. It had only gotten worse when Fuji arrived with Echizen and Eiji’s beloved Ochibi was wearing a matching outfit and a completely blank look. Eiji had done his best to protect Ryoma as much as he could until Oishi worked out what he was doing. He’d dragged Eiji over to where Tezuka and Fuji were kissing and, after whispering in Fuji’s ear, forced Eiji into position over the two boys. The pain from both erections pressing into him at the same time caused Eiji to black out and he had no idea how many times his body was used that night. But he’d stayed home sick for the next three days and was made to run laps when he got back for lying to ditch practice.

Eiji wasn’t sure he really wanted to attend Rikkai, but he knew it was a really good school, one that had a great academic as well as sports program. He would miss his family, but he could always ride the train down into Tokyo on the weekends to see them, and he knew they’d be thrilled at his choice of schools. Eiji knew he would have to see his team again at matches and tournaments, but he wouldn’t have to speak with them or interact with anyone if he didn’t want to.

He pretended to be asleep when Niou was studying him and had to work not to gasp when Niou cast his Illusion. He’d seen it before, but it still scared him and seeing a perfect copy of himself staring down at him was creepy. But it also told him how Yukimura was planning to get to Seigaku. Eiji knew he should be upset, but he wasn’t. Once he was alone, he showered and slipped back into the hot spring. He was so confused. The team he had trusted and loved had turned on him violently and caused him pain. The team that scared him was being nice and taking care of him.

“Good morning, Eiji,” a voice said behind him, making him jump.

“Hey Shiraishi,” he replied trying to smile.

“So, Seiichi is going to talk with his team for a bit,” Shiraishi said as he slipped off his sleep pants to shower, “and suggested we stay in here to stay warm.”

“Is the storm really that bad?”

“Yep, we’ll be here for a while; the trains aren’t running and no one has power.” Shiraishi sank carefully into the hot spring. “I’ve got a question for you.”

“I don’t want to talk about what happened,” Eiji said quickly.

Shiraishi smiled. “you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he said. “But you really should, if only to ease your nightmares. We heard you thrashing around last night.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up!” Eiji exclaimed.

“It’s okay.” Shiraishi moved over and carefully slid an arm around Eiji’s shoulders. “We’re worried, not mad.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and Seiichi and I will listen to anything you want to tell us,” Shiraishi smiled. “We’re serious about wanting to help you.”

“I just feel like I’m abandoning my team when we’ve all worked so hard to get to Nationals,” Eiji said. “I wanted to play with Oishi one last time before we had to pick high schools, but I don’t know any of them at all, do I? Not after this. Well, maybe Taka because he’s never there, but they hurt my Ochibi.”

Shiraishi pulled Eiji into a hug. “We’ll help him,” he whispered. “We’ll help you both just as soon as we can. I promise it.”

“Nya,” Eiji murmured. “I’m going to come to Rikkai.”

“Yeah?” Shiraishi moved back with a grin. “Then my question is really important. Seiichi will be the buchou of the tennis team next year and is losing one of his doubles pairs. How would you feel about playing doubles with me?”

Eiji blinked a couple of times. “With you?”

“Yeah, I’m a fair doubles player and I think if we worked at it we could become powerful, maybe even more powerful than you and Oishi have ever been.”

“But how can we play now?” Eiji asked.

“Rikkai has indoor courts as well as outdoor,” Shiraishi replied. “When things have settled down, we can go play if you want.”

Eiji took a deep breath. “It’s all just happening so fast,” he said.

“Then we’ll slow them down a little. Do you want some breakfast? There’s no power, obviously, but I’m sure Seiichi has plenty of food stashed away. He said to make ourselves at home.”

“I guess I am hungry.”

“Me too, let’s go raid the kitchen.”  
************************

Yukimura walked slowly through the snow, his blue hair covered in a soft blanket of white from the still falling flakes, not even noticing the white world around him. He was working through his plan of how he was going to punish Seigaku for what they had done to two of their own. Yukimura had a feeling that Echizen was a lot like his own baby, Akaya, and was too proud to ask for help no matter how much trouble he was in. He’d get Marui and Jackal to go and talk with Echizen because they were both so good with Akaya.

“Good morning, buchou!” a call pulled him from his thoughts. Yukimura looked around and realized that, not only was he near Yanagi’s house, Akaya was playing in the snow.

“Good morning, Akaya,” he replied with a smile. “It’s too cold to be playing out here right now. Let’s go inside and get warm.”

“Okay,” Akaya said. “Jackal-senpai told me to come use up some energy because we’d be sitting around and he didn’t want me fidgeting too much. But none of them would come out and play with me.”

“Everyone is here then?”

“They are, Seiichi,” Sanada called from the door. “And Renji has breakfast ready for everyone.”

Yukimura pushed Akaya ahead of him and followed the younger boy into the house. “I’m glad everyone was able to make it here safely. Renji told you what’s going on, Genichiro?”

“He did and I’m ready to help however I can. It seems like we’ll have an ally in Tokyo to help us out as well. Inui is feeling guilty about what has happened and wants to make amends with Eiji.”

“More likely he’s just scared to face us,” Akaya said bouncing. “Buchou, what can I do to help out?”

“Go let everyone know I’m here, please, and ask Renji if we can meet in the living room.” Yukimura smiled fondly as Akaya bounded off. “He doesn’t know everything, does he, Genichiro?”

“No, we made sure to censer ourselves when he was here,” Sanada replied. “All Akaya knows is that Seigaku has been mistreating two of their regulars and we’re going to help them. He doesn’t understand exactly why we’re helping a rival team, but you know he’ll do whatever he can to help you out.”

“Okay, let’s be careful of what we say for now,” Yukimura nodded. “Good morning, Renji, min’na. Thanks for braving the storm to come and listen to me.”

“It’s important,” Niou said. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on Yagyuu. “We’re ready whenever you want to send us down, buchou.”

“Good, because I’ll need you in place first, Niou,” Yukimura said. “With Yagyuu there to back you up. Can you do that?”

“Puri.”

“Ah, good morning, Seiichi,” Yanagi said. “As long as we’re careful, yes, we can eat in the living room. Marui and Jackal are setting up trays for everyone.”

“Thank you, Renji,” Yukimura smiled. “Everyone, go get your food and we’ll talk when we’re all settled. Anyone who makes a mess will be running laps in the snow in their shorts.”

Sanada covered his mouth quickly to hide the smile at the words. He knew the others would get out of hand, it was just something that always happened when the eight of them were together, but the threat was enough to keep the main trouble-makers in line for the morning. Yanagi nodded to himself and led the way back to the kitchen area.

“Marui, Jackal,” Yukimura said. “I have something special I need the two of you to do while the rest of us are taking care of Seigaku.”

“Sure,” Jackal agreed easily. 

“Echizen Ryoma has been hurt badly by his team as well,” Yukimura said. “And I believe he’s a lot like Akaya. Will the two of you go and talk with him and take care of things there?”

“It won’t be easy, buchou,” Marui said. He handed over one of the trays and picked up one for himself. “But, yeah, we’ll do our best.”

“Thank you.”

Niou and Yagyuu were already in the living room with their breakfast talking softly when the rest of the team walked in. “I think I have a way to get us in, Yukimura,” Niou said. “With no risk to me or Yagyuu.”

“How?”

“You didn’t tell any of them that Eiji has told us the truth, have you?” Niou asked.

“No, but it is possible Inui has said something since he talked with Renji,” Yukimura replied. He turned to his friend. “How reliable is Inui?”

Yanagi had sat down next to Sanada on the floor and leaned against the stronger form. Sanada wrapped an arm around Yanagi’s shoulder. “Before he explained the situation to me, I would have said Sadaharu is 100% reliable, but learning that one of your oldest friends is capable of such abuses does make one wonder how well you know them.”

“Very true,” Yukimura said. “I think we should assume that the Seigaku team will be alert to the possibility of a trap. But, we do have an ace in Niou. As far as they know he can only turn into Yagyuu. They won’t know about his full illusion technique and, even if they do, I think Niou should spend some time with Eiji before we venture down to Tokyo so he’ll know more of Eiji’s mannerisms than he does now.”

“A sound idea, Seiichi,” Yanagi said. “So Niou and Yagyuu will get us in the door. What do you plan to do after that?”

“Marui and Jackal will go to Echizen’s house and talk with him,” Yukimura said. “Akaya, I want you to stay with Genichiro the whole time, okay?”

“Sure,” Akaya said. “But I still don’t get it, buchou. Why are we doing this?”

“The whole Seigaku team has turned on two of their own, Akaya, and have been hurting them horribly,” Yukimura said. “I find that inexcusable and mean to make sure that they not only never do it again, but regret ever having done so in the first place. Niou, we’ll be waiting at Tezuka’s house. Do you think you can get the whole team, minus Taka and Echizen there?”

Niou smirked. “Puri.”

“I suppose that was a stupid question, wasn’t it?” Yukimura smiled. “Seigaku is, ultimately, to be left to me. You can all have some fun while you’re waiting, but I want it firmly understood that anything that is traceable, permanent or crippling is out.”

“Why is everyone looking at me?” Akaya asked rubbing his nose.

“No reason,” Marui sniggered. “When do we go, buchou?”

“As soon as the weather clears up,” Yukimura replied.  
**********************

Yukimura stayed behind when the rest of his regulars left, all of them awaiting his phone call to meet at the train station to go down to Tokyo. “Renji, I need a favor from you as well,” he said.

“You want me to stay with Eiji while the team is working,” Yanagi said. “Thank you, Seiichi. I wasn’t sure how I felt about having to face Sadaharu, or having to watch you take revenge on him. I’ll be happy to remain here at your house.”

“Suke wants to talk with Tezuka, but I’ll send him back as soon as he’s done,” Yukimura said. “I would have asked one of the others, but Eiji is extremely scared and fragile right now and I don’t want to have Akaya around him for a while. But I am going to make sure that Genichiro keeps him in line.”

“Do you ever think we shelter him a little too much?”

“Probably, but I would like to think there’s still a chance for him to be innocent for a while longer,” Yukimura sighed. “As far as I know he understands the basics of how two boys are together, but I don’t know if he’s considered the violence and damage that can happen. I’d rather he not realize how bad rape in this situation can be.”

“It’s horrible regardless,” Yanagi said.

“How true, but based on some of the things Eiji was muttering in his sleep last night, this is beyond anything we could have imagined. He was forced to take two of his team at the same time, Renji. And I’m going to ensure the one responsible for that suffers every second of the pain that Eiji felt.”

Yanagi’s eyes opened. “I think I shall have to reevaluate who is better at illusions, Seiichi; you or Niou,” he said. 

“The human mind is a wonderful thing, Renji,” Yukimura smiled. “Especially if you know how to unhinge it. Thank you, again, for your help. And for remaining behind. I’ll try and make sure that Inui doesn’t come to more harm than he deserves.”

“Thank you,” Yanagi said softly.


End file.
